


My Terror Twin & I

by pemalites



Series: Gunpowder and Cigarettes [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemalites/pseuds/pemalites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderqueer <i>Lone Wanderer</i> - and later, <i>Courier Six</i> - Jaden faces being thrown into the Capitol Wasteland alone after finally establishing a comfortable life in the vault and forming a more than cozy friendship with Butch DeLoria. Total rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete rewrite of the original draft, potential warnings will be posted as a note above each chapter.

It started just like any other day. Things had begun normal, even. Normal for Jaden, at least. They'd gotten up and hauled ass to school, albeit grumbling and almost being dragged the majority of the way by Amata. Sleep evaded them last night, as most nights did. Jaden actually tried to pay attention in class today, despite beginning to nod off to sleep every few moments. Butch made their naps nigh impossible, though. Since school started for the two, he'd always insisted on sitting behind them in class. He'd prop his feet up in the basket beneath it - where Jaden's books were - on a regular basis, or kick at their desk and claim it was an accident. As a kid, he'd sometimes stick gum in their hair.

He never grew out of it, and things had escalated once the two had become adolescents. The two got into twice as many fights as they had when they were kids, both evenly matched in strength. Both visited the clinic more often than either cared to. At least he didn't stick gum in their hair anymore. If he did, he'd be the one suffering for it in more ways than one. He was the vault's barber nowadays, Jaden working in the same room as the vault's tattoo artist. Whenever he _really_ got Jaden pissed off, they'd hide the salon's entire stash of pomade. Sometimes they'd even go so far as to steal the pomade he kept in his apartment. Neither of them seemed to change much, despite Butch now being eighteen and Jaden on their last month of being seventeen. As of late, Jaden would often start their fights themselves. Today wasn't one of those days, though.

Nodding off again, Jaden was jolted awake by Butch's insistent kicking at their desk. They finally caved and whirled around, staring daggers at him. _"What now?"_ Jaden whispered hastily, even more incensed after seeing the look on his face. Smug as always, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed and his textbook opened to the wrong page. In response to Jaden's question, Butch shrugged, stifling a laugh and smirking at them. After a brief moment, he popped his collar, folding a piece of paper on his desk and shoving it into their hands.

Jaden pursed their lips, clutching onto the paper and turning back around. They pocketed it, trying harder than before to stay awake. Last few days of school, and then everyone was done and soon to be moving onto working full-time with the jobs the G.O.A.T. had picked out for them. Just a few more days, and they'd have to deal with Butch more regularly and on a daily basis at work. They sighed at the thought of it.

"You should read that note 'ya got there, Nosebleed." Jaden flinched, Butch having moved close enough to speak into their ear. "Could be important." He added before pulling away, smiling as innocently as he could at Mr. Brotch when he'd given him a warning look.

Ignoring him, they scribbled down notes about what their teacher was saying, mostly to look busy. They'd already read what Mr. Brotch was covering at the moment, already knew all the material he was speaking of. It wouldn't hurt to pretend to be paying attention, though. That way, barring any more interruptions from DeLoria, maybe they wouldn't end up in detention again for pummeling Butch in the middle of class.

Without realizing it, Jaden wound up beginning to doze off again. Mr. Brotch declaring that class was dismissed didn't wake them, no, Butch kicking at their desk again did. Whether he'd intended to or not, it caused Jaden's notebooks and a few papers to scatter across the floor. They awoke with a start, disoriented for the most part but awake enough to know that Butch was likely the cause of their belongings being all over the place. They stood with a grumble, gathering their things as everyone began filing out of the classroom. Too damn tired to start a fight.

Shaking their head and rubbing the sleep from their eyes, Jaden met Amata by the door and gave her a weak smile. "Got work for a few hours today. Rain check on dinner?" They asked her, dreading having to go to the salon. Functioning on little to no sleep and having to deal with Butch wasn't particularly high on their list of favorite things. They were too exhausted to register their friend's response, unfortunately.

Assuming that Amata was fine with it, they adjusted their shoulder bag. It was much lighter than most of their years in school. Not much material to cover anymore. Regardless, they clung to it and made sure it was out of reach from anyone but themselves. They'd learned a long time ago that keeping schoolwork in a bag was a better idea than walking around with the material in their arms. Stopping by a water fountain on the way to the vault's salon, Jaden splashed a bit of water on their face in an effort to wake themselves further, taking a few sips afterwards.

Rubbing at their neck, they finally caved and pulled the mostly crumpled piece of paper Butch had given them from their pocket. Unfolding and reading it, their brows raised. In tiny, sloppy handwriting it read: _Got a surprise for you at work today. Hurry 'ya ass up after class, else it's mine._ The way it was written, they could almost see his accent poking through the paper itself. Shoving it back into their pocket, they shrugged.

Surprisingly enough, Jaden didn't bump into him again until they made their way to the salon. He must have headed there the second class was over. Warily glancing around the room, Jaden's eyes eventually fell on what was next to his hands on the counter. Two cups of coffee.


	2. What The Hell Is Coffee

"What the hell is this?" Jaden's brows furrowed, a hand dismissively waving at the beverages on the counter.

Butch smirked, taking a drink from one of the cups and holding the other to them. "It's called coffee. You should try some once in awhile, pipsqueak." He couldn't help but to watch them as he spoke, worried about whatever their response may be to the questions on his mind.

Pursing their lips, Jaden took the cup offered to them as hastily as they could without spilling anything. They were too exhausted to notice the package behind their childhood rival. "I know what it is, DeLoria." Jaden pressed their mouth to the cup cautiously, taking a small sip. "What I don't know is why you got me it. You never get me shit unless you want something, so spit it out already. I don't have all day."

"Who said I want something from 'ya? Can't I just be nice?" He fake pouted at them, a smile tugging at his face.

Jaden let out a loud sigh, taking a few steady drinks from their coffee and allowing it to warm their bones. "I don't think I've ever heard the words 'Butch' and 'nice' in the same sentence. What do you want?" They asked, settling down a bit more once the caffeine set in.

Butch ignored them for awhile, starting to get to work. Most days he and Jaden wouldn't have to do much in the salon other than cleaning and maintaining it, the two helping another whenever a customer rolled in for a haircut or the rare tattoo. So it wasn't very long before answering them was unavoidable. It was while he was organizing various hair supplies and dyes that they'd put him on the spot.

"Unless you want all of your pomade hidden again, I'd recommend telling me what's up." They were a foot away from him, arms crossed.

He paused, scowling and stopping what he was doing entirely. "Do that and you can kiss that dumb present I got for 'ya goodbye." Turning towards them, he almost laughed at the look on their face, forgetting momentarily about what had been gnawing at him for days.

"Too late. Already drank it." Jaden rolled their eyes, having tossed the empty cup in the trash a few minutes ago.

"No, I meant..." His lips pressed into a fine line, him shaking his head and deciding to get it over with. "I meant the other present. I got somethin' else." He dithered, nervous. Hiding his growing blush, he turned and shrugged in the direction of the package on the counter.

"Something else?" Jaden pressed, grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him to look at them. He tensed at their touch, but didn't pull away. His eyes were fixated on the floor, though, in an effort to hide the increasing redness on his face. "I swear to God, Butch, if you're about to propose to me or some shit the answer's no. I love myself too much to marry you." They let go of him, curious once they saw the gift.

"In your dreams, Nosebleed." He answered impulsively, fiddling with his hair. "Just open the damn thing before I change my mind."

Jaden moved past him, too interested in what was on the counter to think of a retort. It was wrapped in black, and upon closer inspection they realized he'd wrapped whatever was in it with a trash-bag. They carefully tore bits of tape from it, catching a small glimpse inside.

"What the fuck?" They whispered, now tearing the rest of the wrappings off without a care in the world. Soon it was revealed, leather and studs poking through the bag's remains. It was, unmistakably, a Tunnel Snakes jacket. Jaden carefully picked it up, looking it over. Trying to find what the catch was, but finding nothing. Until they saw a name scribbled out on the tag by the collar. _Wally._ A 'J' was sloppily written beneath it.

"It was uh, Wally's jacket. He quit the gang." Butch made sure to keep his distance, just in case. He couldn't help but to try to catch their eye, though. "If you don't want it just shove it back in the bag. If 'ya do, though, maybe I might just let you into the Tunnel Snakes, huh?"

"This your way of asking me to join that gang, Butchie?" They couldn't resist using the only nickname they had at their disposal for him, turning around and draping the jacket over one arm. Before he could flare up in frustration and respond, Jaden held up a hand. "Hey, easy. I'll join. One condition, though." Placing a hand on one of his forearms, they smiled up at him. "I want your jacket instead. Wally smells like shit."

He let out a shaky laugh, trying his best to ignore the strange feeling he'd gotten when they'd touched him. "You sayin' I smell good? I _knew_ you liked me, Jaded." Butch was hardly surprised when they'd swatted at him in response, but he began to shrug out of his jacket anyways.

The exchange was a little awkward to say the least, Jaden placing Wally's old jacket on the counter. Butch was visibly shaking a bit as he helped Jaden into his jacket, accidentally brushing against the nape of their neck when he flicked the collar up in the traditional Tunnel Snakes fashion. Jaden felt a shiver down their spine as he'd done so, but disregarded it, helping Butch into the other jacket as he'd done for them.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the one that likes me, DeLoria." They teased while helping him, reveling in the warmth that Butch's jacket gave them. He was right though, as much as Jaden hated to admit it. Butch smelled great. Pomade and leather, as well as something else mingled with the scent. Jaden would take his scent over most anyone else in the vault any day, if given the choice. Even with the ridiculous remnants of their childhood rivalry, they never exactly found themselves hating him. More frustrated with him than anything else.

A snort escaped Butch at their words, his fake bravado settling in quickly to mask his nervousness. "Like hell I do. Why would I like some little snot-nosed punk like you, huh? That damn doc's kid...stuck-up brat. Always reading those damn books and cuttin' class, an' pickin' fights. Always... _hey._ What are you doing?" Butch's breathing hitched, Jaden moving closer towards him and wrapping their arms around his waist.

Before he'd fully realized what they'd intended to do, Jaden pressed a light kiss to one of his cheeks. They moved to embrace him afterwards, surprised that he motioned to do the same. Both squeezed each other tight, Butch nuzzling his face into their neck. Jaden couldn't help but to smile. It was strange to them, strange how much they enjoyed being in his arms, but they tried not to put too much thought into it. It was a bit of a challenge, though, since Butch seemed more than eager to relax at their touch. Was he actually fond of them, in the way they thought?

"Thanks...for the jacket, Butch." Jaden mumbled into his chest, just loud enough for him to hear. "The coffee, too. I'd probably be taking a nap again without that." They added, surprised at themselves when they squeezed him a little tighter and began to relax in his arms as well. Butch hummed lowly in response, beginning to tangle his fingers through their hair. Startled at first, Jaden soon began to relax even more.

"Should let me cut your hair sometime, an' maybe dye it. You like those weird colors, yeah? I think we uh...we have some. Somewhere in here." He said shakily, frustrated and confused at the thought of how good it felt having Jaden this close to him. Thinking about that cheek kiss, too.

"Oh, sure, man. I thought we'd have run out by now with how much I do up my hair." Jaden was still in awe that their hair wasn't the consistency of straw at this point, what with how many times they'd bleached and dyed it. "How come you never offered to help before, DeLoria? Always made me do the shit myself." They couldn't help but to succumb to the wonderful feeling of warmth spreading through their chest due to him.

Butch scoffed in response. "Uh, maybe 'cause you'd have used me for target practice with your BB gun down in the reactor if I'd offered. Know you more than you know yourself...I think. Probably." He felt his cheeks flush entirely, enjoying the scent of theirs and trying to keep his cool.

"Do you really, now?" Jaden pulled away enough to look him up in the face. "If you know me so well, what am I thinking of right now?"

He bit his lower lip, trying his hardest not to scatter and run away, despite his anxiety and fears. Butch locked eyes with them, his brows pressed together. "You uh, wanna dye your hair purple. Ain't tried that yet, at least I think. Or...something else with purple. Shit, I don't know."

Jaden smiled widely, fighting away the strange and new feelings of theirs for him and deciding to go for it. One of their hands reached up and gently caressed his cheek, the other still holding onto him. "Surprise, surprise. You're right. Not about dyeing my hair, though. I was wondering what the hell I'm supposed to do about that _Last Dance Formal_ for the graduates. I should probably go, I mean, since I missed prom..."

"Why not go with me?" He blurted it out before the thought crossed his mind, it seemed. Their mouth gaped open in response, and before they could say something, he cut them off abruptly. "I mean, yeah. Why not? What's this gotta do with purple, though? Wait, shit. That's the theme..."

"Yeah." Jaden managed to mumble, thinking hard. "You really want to go to a dance, Butch? With me?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged, trying to will away the redness from his cheeks. The way they looked in his jacket hardly helped his cause. They stared at him patiently. "You don't have to, it was a stupid idea. I hate dances. You hate dances too, right? Fuck it, forget I brought it up."

"No, no, you're right. We both hate dances." Jaden leaned their head against his chest, a little surprised when they felt how hard his heart was pounding. "That doesn't mean we can't at least try to enjoy ourselves, though. Last bullshit formal the Overseer's gonna pull for us, now that we're gonna be working full time in a few days. I don't see why we can't at least try, you know?" They'd been biting their cheek the whole time.

Butch's arms tightened a little more around them, him breathing out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe you're right." He softly ran his hands up and down their back, not even realizing what he was doing. Jaden certainly wasn't complaining, though, since their back often flared up in pain.

"So it's a date, then." Jaden winked, pulling away from him and glancing at the nearest clock. Both of their work shifts were over, already.

He fumbled with half words and sentences before finally landing on one. "Y-yeah, Jaded."


End file.
